The Fear of Dead Men
by Englandsgirl1818
Summary: Wincestiel fanfiction. Mate verse. Established Sastiel, eventual Wincestiel. Sam and Dean fight after Dean nearly gets himself killed rescuing Sam and Castiel on a hunt. They get separate rooms and avoid each other but after several days Sam and Cas get worried and go to find him. They discover Dean had been held hostage for several days by a shifter with a thirst for revenge.


**Hello everyone, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this plot just won't leave me alone. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you like it. Just a warning, this is a Wincestiel fan-fiction, meaning not only is it slash but it is also a threesome containing two brothers. This story is going to be AU in the fact that it's a mate verse, but besides that it's going to follow canon whenever I can manage it. There will be certain parts that I'm going to change, such as Dean taking the Mark of Cain as well as what happened to him in Purgatory, but as I said I will try to follow canon whenever possible. Sorry if this offends anyone but I've been wanting to write this fan-fiction for a really long time and now that I have the chance I'm definitely going to take it. Also, as a warning, John Winchester is going to extremely out of character in this story, not because I think he would do the things he will in this story but because I need it for the plot to develop the way I want it to.**

**TRIGGER WARNING!: Mentions of rape, sexual abuse of a minor, suicidal thoughts/actions and physical abuse. Graphic descriptions of abuse and torture.**

**DISCLAIMER!: Supernatural does not belong to me, and neither does anything else I subtly reference. The way I know that Supernatural doesn't belong to me is that if it did, Destiel would have become canon several seasons ago and Gabriel would never have died. Thank you for reading this and now lets get on to the fic!**

Sam turned towards Castiel, brows furrowed, asking "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Sam? Are you all right, ever since you fought with Dean last week you've been rather... distracted. Is something the matter?" Castiel asked, worried for his dominant.

"I- I just have this bad feeling. I think something's wrong with Dean, do you think we should check on him?" Sam replied, seeking advice.

"Is it a strong feeling?" He asked, Sam nodded. "All right, let's go and check on him then, your feelings tend to be right when it comes to things like this."

"What, just like that?" Sam couldn't believe that Cas had given up so quickly.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Of course, you are my dominant, why would I not listen to you?"

"Uh, never mind, I guess I'm just used to Dean arguing with me over everything. We should go find him." Sam turned toward the door, going to open it.

"Wait." Castiel said, turning toward the door. "There is someone out there." Suddenly, he looked startled and reached for the door himself as he raised his angel blade in his other hand. The door opened before he reached the handle.

"Gabriel?!" Sam asked in shock.

Gabriel practically growled at him before he turned and punched Castiel as hard as he could in the face.

"What the hell?! Gabriel, what are you doing?!" Sam shouted, shocked.

Gabriel snarled, turning back to Sam, shouting as he went. "Oh, I'll show you hell Winchester! Do you have any idea what you and your little boy toy here have caused?! Your brother, your fucking brother has been chained to the bed four rooms down from here for the last week! He's been trapped with a psycho shifter hell bent on revenge against YOU for the last seven days, and worse than that is the fact that it took YOUR fucking form! When I found him, he was almost DEAD! And neither of you noticed that he was missing! So make no mistake, the only reason I'm coming to get either of you is because he wants to make sure that you're all right. Now, either come with me or stay here, I really couldn't care less. Just try not to get caught by the damn thing, I'd rather not have to explain to a Dean why you died on my watch, though you obviously didn't care enough to think of him."

Sam stared in shock as Gabriel walked back out the door. He turned toward Cas and stuttered out "W-What just happened?"

Castiel was paler than Sam had ever seen him, and even as Sam watched he seemed to pale even further. "We have to go, now. You were right, Dean is badly hurt. We have to go get him, a shifter has been holding him captive. Please, we must go." With that, Castiel walked after Gabriel.

**_SHORT TIME SKIP!_**

Sam slowly walked into the motel room that Dean had been staying in, unsure what to expect. As he looked around his breath caught in his throat. The room was a mess, the only thing still in one piece being the bed. There were blood splatters along the walls, and bloody clothes strewn around the room. Dean himself was huddled against the headboard wearing only boxers, staring over Sam's shoulder in horror.

"Dean," Sam called, "Where did Gabriel go?" As he did so, Dean looked him in the eye for the first time since he entered the room.

'You have to get out of here.' he mouthed, 'Please. Run, now.'

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. He quickly turned around, drawing his gun as he went. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Crowley standing behind him. "Crowley?"

"Not quite, love." Crowley replied, shutting and locking the door behind him with a wave of his hand. "You see, Dean and I, we've gotten tired of waiting. Well, I've gotten tired of waiting, Dean's just tired all together. Isn't that right, Dean?" Crowley turned toward Dean, obviously waiting for an answer.

Dean said nothing, just stared at the wall over Sam's shoulder.

Now the man pretending to be Crowley got angry. Marching forward, he grabbed Dean by the chin, forcing him to look at him. "I said, isn't that right, Dean?"

Dean flinched at the anger in the mans voice and nodded quickly.

"Good." The shifter smirked before turning back to Sam. "Now, I know who you and your little boy toy are thanks to Dean here, but I doubt you remember me. Just in case you've forgotten, I'm the brother of the first shifter you and Dean killed while you were looking for Daddy Dearest oh so long ago. I'll grant you, he wasn't anything special. Though from what I remember, he was actually quite a lot like Dean, always willing to sacrifice everything for baby brother while not having any real talent besides being an idiot. You and I though, we got all the talent, didn't we?" The shifter tilted his head, still smirking before shifting to look like Sam.

"Wait, so you've held Dean captive for the last week, torturing him this whole time, because we killed your brother, who you don't even seem to like very much, over ten years ago?" Sam asked, slightly incredulous.

"Well, that and the fact that it was a _heat of the moment_ type thing, if you know what I mean." The shifter's smirk widened even further.

"H-how?" Sam gasped, "H-how do you-"

The shifter grinned. "What, did you really think that Dean didn't remember any of it? Oh please, he and Death became very good friends, which coincidentally, is the only reason he didn't lay waste to Chicago when he had the chance. It's also the reason the two of you never seem to stay dead, if that helps, though I'm not sure that's going to last much longer."

"Y-You remembered? You remembered and you never told me, you never tried to stop the time loop?" Sam turned to Dean, looking hurt.

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to make Sam understand.

"Oh, bit of a thing, just so you know. He can't talk right now, lost his voice from all the screaming he's done in the last week." The shifter said, smirking at Sam as he spoke. "I'd be surprised if he can talk within a month."

Sam glared at the shifter, giving him a look that would have most people running in terror. The shifter just smirked back at him.

"How are you even taking my form?" Sam demanded, looking angry. "You obviously have a connection with Dean, so how can you look like me?"

The shifter grinned and said "You hunters think you're so brilliant but really you all have your information wrong. We only need a link with someone to have access to their memories, we don't need one to take on a form. And since I have a link with Dean and he's been through so much with you it was simple to impersonate you. You'd be surprised at how much attention he gives you when you're not looking. After all, he's more than willing to kill for you, he'd jump off a bridge if you asked him to. I wonder how long he would last without you, oh wait, I already know. He didn't even last six months before he tried to off himself."

Bye this point Dean had passed out from blood loss so when Sam turned toward him to see if what the shifter said was true he was limp against the headboard. "Dean!" Sam cried, shoving past the shifter, or trying to anyway.

The shifter threw his arm out, stopping Sam in his tracks. "Oh, I don't think so. I can't have you waking him up just yet, this is the perfect opportunity to take you and your boy toy into Deano's head! Now, if you and angel-boy over there behave I might even let you out in time to save Dean. If you don't though, well, let's just say it won't end well for big brother. Now let's go." The shifter snapped his fingers and everything went black.

**What do you think, should I end it here? Nah, let's keep going!**

Sam slowly regained consciousness and as he blinked he automatically reached for his knife, only to find it wasn't there. He looked around, hoping to find something to use as a weapon. The room, or place, around him didn't really have a form. From what Sam could see it went on forever, the room fading into mist as it got further and further away.

"Sam!" Castiel called out from behind him, drawing his attention.

"Cas," Sam couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief knowing that his mate was safe. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, remembering what the shifter had said but not sure if it was true.

"Why, you're in Dean's mind of course! I don't just say I'm going to do something and then not follow through!" The shifter called from several feet away.

Sam and Castiel turned and stared. The shifter's form was continually changing, no one part staying the same for more than a few seconds. Dean was standing slightly behind the shifter, glaring daggers into the back of his head as he spoke.

"Will you shut up already?" A voice rang out, sounding like Dean even though his mouth didn't move.

"Why don't you make me? Oh wait, you can't, you're stuck here until I let you out." The shifter shot back, striding over to where Dean was standing. "Now," the shifter called to Sam and Cas, "why don't we get started? There's so many memories I want to show you and so little time to view them." He grinned at them before snapping his fingers.

The room around them changed, furniture forming out of the mist swirling around their feet. Slowly, a nursery formed, and as it did Dean's eyes widened and he snarled silently at the shifter.

"Now Dean," the shifter said, "I'm sure you recognize this memory, but since Sammy was far too young to remember, and Castiel hasn't seen it yet we're going to watch it again."

"Don't you dare!" Dean's voice snarled from around them.

The memory started anyway. The door to the nursery opened, and Mary Winchester walked in, a four year old Dean in pajamas walking in behind her.

"Mommy, I don't think we should be down here." Dean murmured, looking around nervously.

Mary turned to him and smiled. "It's okay, Dean. Why don't you go back upstairs and I'll come and tuck you back in. Just let me take care of Sammy."

Dean shook his head, clinging to her pants leg. "We need to stay together, Mommy. Sammy'll be okay until he's gone." He said, staring up at her.

Mary got a strange look on her face. "Who's he, Dean?" She asked.

"The man in my dream, the man with yellow eyes."

Mary's eyes widened just as the lights started to flicker.

"Hello again, Mary, and little Dean as well, this is just wonderful. Now all we need is lover-boy and it'll be a perfect little family reunion." The demon appeared behind her, yellow eyes staring out of the face of an older man.

Mary whirled around in shock, automatically placing herself between her child and the demon.

"Now Mary, there's no need for that, I told you 10 years ago, all I want is a short visit to your house. As long as you don't do anything stupid, we can all be on our way." Said the demon, walking towards the crib.

"Stay away from him!" She said, trying to get between Sammy and the demon while still protecting Dean. She fumbled with a small flask in the pocket of her nightgown, throwing the water at the possessed man.

The water sizzled as it made contact with his skin. The demon hissed in pain, snarling at her. "That was a mistake, Mary, one you're going to regret." As the demon spoke, he waved his hand, sending her flying. She gasped in pain as her back hit the wall.

Dean's eyes widened and for a moment he looked conflicted, eyes darting between the crib, where Sam lay crying, and his mother, pinned unmoving to the wall on the far side of the room. He stared for another moment before moving, placing himself between Sam and the demon.

"Now Dean, there's no need for this. Move aside, you are not what I'm here for." The demon spoke, staring down at the four year old.

Dean shook his head, planting his feet. "Protect Sammy, my Sammy. Won't let you hurt him."

_Sam and Castiel couldn't help but stare, a similar thought going through their minds. 'Even back then he was protecting him/me.'_

The demon stared, surprised at such dedication from one so young before his mouth turned up in a creepy grin. "Oh yes, they were right about you. You'll be perfect for our plans." His grin widened as he spoke. "Yes, the Righteous Man and the Boy King, ruling hell under Lucifer. It will be glorious!" He flicked his hand, sending Dean crashing into the wall.

Those watching could hear several loud cracks as he hit the wall. They watched as tears filled his eyes, his mouth open in a scream the demon had silenced.

Now uninterrupted , the demon strolled to the crib and produced a small knife. Nicking his wrist, he held the wound to baby Sam's mouth as Dean and Mary watched in growing horror.

Mary struggled against the demons grip, trying to get to her youngest child.

The demons eyes narrowed as she managed move slightly. He put Sam back in his crib, the wound on his wrist already healing as he went. "You are getting to be far more troublesome than expected, Mary. And my king decreed that I take care of anything troublesome." The yellow-eyed demon hissed, stalking towards her. He flicked his hand once more and she fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him? What did you do my son?" She gasped, staring up at him as she attempted to get to her feet.

"_I've made him a king!_" The demon hissed. "The Boy King and the Righteous Man, ruling hell side by side!" He grinned down at her. "It's a shame you won't be alive to see it, they are your boys after all." He took a step back and made a slashing motion with one hand.

Mary screamed as Dean watched in horror. She clutched at her stomach, though she knew it was useless. She turned her head toward the wall where Dean was, her eyes flickered to Sam's crib for a moment before she spoke. "Protect him, Dean, promise me."

"I promise." He whispered, just loud enough to hear.

She smiled slightly, saying, "Good. I love you so much, Dean. Be good for your father. Make sure Sammy knows I love him."

Dean nodded again tears streaming down his face as he whispered "I will, I love you Mommy."

"I know, Dean. And I love you." With that, her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

The demon smiled, and walked over to Dean. "Now Dean, I know you heard your Mommy when she said protect Sam. Do you think you can do that for her, because your brother is going to be important one day. If you don't think that you can I could take him with me, how does that sound?"

Dean shook his head rapidly, not willing to lose anyone else that night.

He smirked before wrapping a hand around his throat. "Good, now you and I are going to make a bit of a deal, all right?" The demon didn't wait for him to reply. "The terms are, if you ever tell anyone about what happened here tonight, I will come back, and will kill everyone you care about. Sam, your father, anyone you've ever met, will die, and it would be your fault. You don't want that, do you?"

Dean's face was slowly turning blue as he shook his head.

The demon let go, dropping him to the ground. "Good." And with that, the demon snapped his fingers and everything stopped. The memory was over.

**Holy crap, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! More than 3,000 words! You guys are all amazing! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and any errors that you can spot. I love reviews, just like every other author, so please review! Thanks!**


End file.
